


Protein Shake

by SparklingPopsicles



Series: MakoHaru at it again! [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wants to make Haru happy - deeply, deeply make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protein Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my awesome friend, Adri @WaterbearCosmo  
> When she says things like, "in public" and "just Haru's words are enough for Makoto", things in my head start turning...  
> ~~ and THANK YOU to Anne, my incredible beta, for always being able to decode my madness...

Makoto steps into the locker room and walks down several rows, heading toward the very last lineup of lockers. It’s the most secluded and dreary area of the room, but it’s where Haru likes to keep himself.

Makoto feels an excited smile tug on his lips as he turns the corner and nears his boyfriend, but the moment he sees Haru, all the muscles in his face slack. Makoto’s jaw drops, his eyelids drooping a little.

Haru is only dressed in his newest pair of black jammers. His eyes are closed while he rubs a towel through his shiny, beautiful black hair. Haru’s skin is still slightly wet – _glistening_ – and his slim, toned body gracefully moves.

Makoto feels as though the floor has crumbled right from under him, and he’s only staying grounded by his need to worship Nanase Haruka’s perfection. Haru has always been a heart-stopper for Makoto, but over the years Haru’s gorgeousness has evolved into something that shouldn’t be permissible. Today, Haru is downright criminal.

Haru stops rubbing the towel through his hair and opens his eyes. Makoto gasps, wondering if Haru had been able to feel his fierce gaze, or hear the frantic thoughts fogging his head.

Haru flutters his eyelashes twice, in quick succession. Makoto knows all of Haru’s body cues – it’s his way of expressing surprise. “Makoto?” Haru says.

Makoto rubs the side of his face, feeling a horrible blush. “H-hi, Haru.”

Haru’s body tenses. He drops his towel into his bag that’s on the bench. “Is everything all right? Shouldn’t you be at work?” It’s clear to Makoto that Haru is startled by his presence, but Makoto is relived that Haru is questioning why he’s here – not why he’d been gawking like a perverted maniac.

Then again, this isn’t the first time that Haru has caught Makoto staring, and it certainly won’t be the last. Ogling Haru is unfortunately a habit that Makoto has never been able to control, and it only seems to be getting worse. Especially now since Makoto knows every inch of Haru’s body and often daydreams about Haru doing mundane activities naked.

Makoto clears his throat and takes a step forward, willing himself to remember how to behave like a normal person. “Everything is fine,” he assures. “I switched shifts with someone who really needs tomorrow off. I wanted to stop by and see you before I head home.”

“Oh,” Haru says, his body relaxing. “That’s great. You can actually rest, for once.”

“Can’t,” Makoto says. “I have to study for an exam.”

Haru shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “You work too hard, Makoto.” The lost smile finally forms on Makoto’s face. He walks over to Haru, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m wet,” Haru says, rising on his toes and locking his arms around Makoto’s neck.

Makoto closes his eyes, taking in Haru’s smell of the pool. “I don’t care,” he says. “You feel good.”

Haru pulls away. He’s grinning, slightly, and looks so pretty. “I’m glad you’re here,” he says before kissing Makoto. Makoto kisses him back, and he couldn’t agree with Haru more.

Haru adds more pressure to his lips. Makoto can’t help but to moan against Haru’s mouth. His senses already feel so much sharper by being here with Haru, seeing him so perfect like this.

Makoto breaks from the kiss so he won’t lose himself, but he keeps his eyes closed. “I-I, um, I’m glad I’m here, too.”

Haru softly laughs, making Makoto open his eyes. Haru is looking at him as if he can tell that Makoto is a bit out of his mind, but he doesn’t say anything. Haru resumes drying his hair, and Makoto sits on the bench, using the occasion to ogle some more.

Haru’s skin is smooth and blemish free. His torso and arms are defined, and his jammers hug his slender legs so beautifully. The black material looks as if it were painted on Haru – it fits him so naturally.

Makoto tilts his head while he checks out his boyfriend. If Makoto could have it his way, then Haru would only ever wear jammers – even on their wedding day. Makoto has always believed that they fit Haru like the perfect dress, anyway.

“How did you know I was back here?” Haru asks, pulling out dry clothes from his bag.

Makoto vaguely shakes his head, lugging himself out of his thoughts. “It’s an unscheduled practice day,” he says, shrugging. “You’re always the first one in the water. When I didn’t see you, I figured you were forced out of the pool.”

“Annoying,” Haru mumbles. “Everyone is worried about overstraining.”

“It’s a serious issue, Haru,” Makoto says. “In class we’re discussing-”

“ – yes, I know,” Haru says, irritably. “I got the lecture already.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Should I start addressing you as my coach?”

Makoto’s heart skips a beat. He swings his legs, knocking his knees together as a random spike of pleasure shoots down his groin. “I wouldn’t stop you,” Makoto says, wondering how a question can make him feel so restless. “I do have a whistle,” he adds.

Haru’s eyes widen for a moment. “That’s right. You do.”

They stare at each other, and Makoto can tell that whatever is going on with him is spreading to Haru as well. Makoto can just feel it, and it grows the longer they’re together like this. It feels really good – whatever _it_ is – but Makoto is finding it hard to focus. To remember how to act like a normal person.

Makoto is the first to look away. He reaches into Haru’s bag and takes out socks, handing them to him. “How did the new jammers feel today?”

Haru blinks as if he was deep in thought, taking the socks. “You noticed?” he asks, sounding unfocused. Makoto grins and reaches out, placing his hand on Haru’s thigh. Makoto’s fingers tingle as he skips them over the spandex; Haru’s muscle flexes.

“Of course,” Makoto says, softly, watching his fingers dance over the black material and across Haru’s thigh. “It’s getting easier to tell your pairs apart – now that we’re living together.”

Makoto looks up, and Haru cracks a small smile, moving closer to him. Makoto fits his hand as much around Haru’s thigh as he can. His boyfriend is slender, but still blessed with so much muscle. Haru flexes his thigh, and Makoto sighs somewhat loudly. He loves Haru’s strength, loves how good Haru’s muscles feels under the spandex.

Makoto squeezes Haru’s thigh, causing Haru to make a gentle noise. Makoto somehow feels the pressure, too – in his cock. “Besides,” Makoto says, feeling hazy and squeezing again, “I spent almost an hour with you at the shop before you finally choose these.”

Haru moves away from Makoto’s light petting. Makoto has to bite his lip to keep from pouting like a child. “I wish I hadn’t wasted both our time, then,” Haru says, leaning back against the lockers. “That’s why I was in the water for so long. I wanted to break these in, but I think I made a mistake buying them.”

“Mistake?” Makoto asks, disbelieving. “That’s…that’s not possible.”

“It is,” Haru says, pulling at his jammers. “They’re way too tight.”

Makoto wets his lips, unconsciously nodding in agreement. Haru’s perky ass, which in Makoto’s opinion has the most ideal little curve, fits lusciously inside the material of the jammers. They hang on Haru’s hips at the perfect length, exposing his V-Line and supporting his package just right.

“W-well,” Makoto croaks, “I think they’re perfect.”

Haru rolls his eyes again, but he’s smirking. “Of course you do.” Haru unfolds his jeans. “I don’t have much time, but it’ll still be awhile before the rest of the team gets out of the pool and practice ends. We can go outside to the quad.”

Haru looks as if he’s about to step into him jeans, and before Makoto realizes what he’s doing, he grabs Haru’s wrist. “No,” Makoto says, the word just punching out of him.

Haru’s eyelashes flutter, and he drops his jeans. “No?”

Makoto shakes his head. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking, but what he _feels_ is a powerful urgency. What Makoto understands is that Haru’s body is calling out to him right now, needing Makoto to please it. That has to be why Makoto feels this way. Why Haru looks so outrageously delicious.

“I’m not ready to leave,” Makoto says. “You said we have a bit of time?”

Haru’s cheeks turn pink. “A bit, yeah.”

“Then let’s stay,” Makoto suggests.

Haru’s blush deepens, and his chest hitches as it rises and falls. “Stay? For what?” Haru glances at his wrist that Makoto is still holding.

Makoto gives Haru’s arm a stroke. “I want to make you feel good.”

Haru’s breathing becomes more jagged, and there’s nothing to hide his slight tremor. “H-how?”

"Any way Haru wants,” Makoto promptly answers. “I’ll do everything exactly as I’m told." Haru moans, pulling his arm away from Makoto and closing his eyes. Makoto sits completely still as he waits for Haru to respond to him.

It didn’t take long after they started having sex for Makoto to notice how deeply he enjoys being submissive – almost a servant to Haru – and Haru has never once been afraid to dominate and instruct Makoto as Makoto surrenders himself to his control. Haru always loses his inhibitions, just as Makoto does, once he realizes that Makoto’s submissive persona is his to do with as he pleases.

Haru opens his eyes after settling and obviously recognizing what opportunity he has _literally_ right in front of him. He touches Makoto’s face, tracing his mouth with a finger. "I want Makoto’s mouth on me,” Haru says, in a completely different voice. “Make me feel really good before everyone comes back.”

Makoto licks the tip of Haru’s finger; Haru’s command shuts down all the parts of him that he won’t be needing for this. “I’ll suck your cock, Haru. I’ll suck it...”

One of Makoto’s favorite things in the entire world is Haru cumming in his mouth, feeling and tasting the exact moment when Haru’s pleasure overpowers him. Makoto whimpers, despite himself. Giving Haru a blowjob seems like the most amazing way possible to service Haru’s body right now and bring himself to peace.

“Play with me first,” Haru says.

“Yes, Haru,” Makoto breathes, letting Haru step between his legs. Makoto feels a wonderful buzz, finding himself pleasantly immersed into the role of cocksucker already.

Makoto’s attention levels to Haru’s crotch. He moves his face into the soft mound in Haru’s jammers, and Makoto feels as if he’s diving into a pool of warm, welcoming water.

“That feels nice,” Haru sighs, placing his hands on Makoto’s shoulders.

Makoto takes the mild compliment and begins kissing Haru’s cock through the black spandex. Makoto runs his hands up and down the inner stitching of the jammers, his fingertips pressing into Haru’s inner thighs.

Haru makes a faint noise, so Makoto nuzzles his face around and underneath Haru’s balls, covering them with his open mouth and blowing his breath through the fabric. Every second Makoto touches Haru, the bulge in Haru’s jammers gets bigger, _harder_ – heat just radiating from it.

“Like this?” Makoto asks, looking up, and Haru’s expression tells Makoto everything that he already knows. He seems completely transfixed by what Makoto is doing to him – right here in the locker room.

If Makoto were more than just a servant right now, he would probably care that they’re doing this in such an unsecure location. However, the only concern Makoto has at the moment is how he’ll turn “nice” into “so fucking good”.

“I’ll get on my knees,” Makoto suggests. “Make this better.” Haru doesn’t question him. He moves out of the way and Makoto gets up, making sure to brush against Haru’s chest as he walks over to the lockers, turning around. Makoto keeps his eyes on Haru as he slides down the cold metal of the lockers and to the floor, resting on bent knees.

Haru makes another noise. His cock is now clearly visible as it strains within its tight confines. He walks up to Makoto, standing before him. Haru seems so much bigger – stronger – and it has nothing to do with Makoto being on his knees.

Haru takes a look around the locker room before returning his attention to Makoto. “Take it out,” he says.

Makoto’s cock pulses with another hot spike of pleasure. He, at once, pulls on the sides of Haru’s jammers, tugging them down below his hips, just enough to free his cock and balls. Haru’s erection flounces out with such force that it knocks Makoto’s chin, causing them both to moan. The brief moment of heat feels like a branding iron against Makoto’s face.

Haru’s cock is hard, curved, and so damn pretty. Draped over a set of smooth, perky balls. A tremor ripples through Makoto as his mouth waters. Makoto celebrates each and every single part of Haru’s body, but Haru’s cock actually talks to Makoto – tells him things and hypnotizes him.

Makoto looks up at Haru, uninhibited devotion shining from his eyes. “What do you want me to do?” he asks. Makoto is in the wonderful position that he relishes so much – in complete submission to Haru who is about to indulge himself.

Haru takes a long exhale through his nose, flexing his cock so that the head nearly grazes Makoto’s lips. “Touch me.”

Makoto’s heart pounds with eagerness as he reaches for Haru’s cock; his asshole clinches at first contact with the hot steel. Makoto smoothly strokes, watching in lustful fascination as he squeezes upwards on Haru’s cock, making it redder, then strokes downward, spilling out precum.

“Makoto,” Haru sighs, returning his hands to Makoto’s shoulders. “Love when you touch me.”

Makoto’s breath gets snagged in his throat. His face feels hot, and a rapid flutter twists in his stomach. Haru’s praise feels so good. Makes Makoto yearn for greatness. Makoto needs to do more – make Haru even happier.

Makoto brings his arms around Haru’s hips, cupping his ass. Makoto massages the smooth, firm skin as he rises on his knees, kissing and licking Haru’s navel before traveling further down.

Haru’s breathing begins to deepen, and he sighs each time Makoto’s tongue runs over his skin. Makoto hums, lightly rubbing his forehead across the base of Haru’s cock. Makoto is pure service now. His only responsibility is to make Haru feel good. Take Haru’s orders and words of encouragement.

Makoto nuzzles his face between Haru’s cock and thigh, sliding his tongue into the warm crevice formed by Haru’s inner thigh and ballsac. "Worship them – my balls,” Haru quickly says, holding his cock up so it’s clear from Makoto’s face.

“Yes, Haruka,” Makoto moans, unthinkingly.

The sensation is indescribable as Makoto licks and suckles Haru’s balls. He caresses the tender skin with his lips, lavishing Haru’s entire sac. Haru’s cock is so hard now that the veins are bulging thick, and the smooth flesh of Haru’s cockhead stretches tightly.

"Makoto,” Haru pants. “Put your mouth on my cock.” He lets go of his cock, allowing it to bump the top of Makoto’s head. Makoto takes Haru’s balls out of his mouth, gripping Haru’s muscle instead.

“Like this?” Makoto mutters, lapping his tongue down the underside of Haru’s cock. “Is this good?”

Haru moans, clutching Makoto’s shoulders. “That’s good, Makoto. Your mouth is so warm. Feels so good.” Makoto soars through fluffy clouds of bliss as each word of praise sends him higher into the skies, and he feels an astounding pleasure slowly growing inside of him.

Makoto traces the ridge of Haru’s swollen cockhead with his tongue, and Haru’s body responds to every tiny movement. "Makoto," Haru says, taking his cock back in his hand. "Open your mouth and hold your tongue out for me."

Makoto immediately obeys, sticking out his tongue as far as it will stretch. Haru bites his lip and places his cock on Makoto’s tongue, discharging delicious precum onto it. Haru then holds Makoto’s head firmly in place. "Don't move," Haru says.

Makoto merely nods as drool escapes down his chin. Haru’s cock feels so warm and heavy on his tongue, and the salty precum creeps down Makoto’s throat.

Makoto is in a state of total surrender to the overwhelming spell of masculine power, virility, and sexual arousal. Makoto is helpless in his obsession with the erotic pleasure of complete subjugation to Haru’s sexual dominance over him.

Makoto remains absolutely still, and Haru controls the pace of the grind by holding Makoto’s head, using Makoto’s tongue with a delicate accuracy. Haru’s body spasms, and his breathing is rapid as he expels long, whooshing sounds. Makoto can feel Haru’s whole body responding to his mouth, and it makes his own cock twitch in pleasure.

Haru peers down, awestruck, at his cock gliding back and forth on Makoto’s tongue. Haru seems on the verge of exploding his cum across the room, but Makoto knows that Haru is enjoying the control. Haru sometimes likes to step on the very edge of paradise and just float there for as long possible.

Makoto, however, isn’t as patient. He closes his eyes as Haru grinds on his tongue, imagining Haru’s cock erupting and catching all of his cum as Haru watches. Makoto suddenly whines, realizing just how much he needs Haru’s cum.

Makoto looks up at Haru, hoping that his pleading eyes will say everything that he can’t right now. Haru’s entire face and torso are flushed. His mouth is slightly parted, and his eyes are hazy. Haru slowly blinks three times, telling Makoto that he received his message.

With a long exhale, Haru takes his cock off Makoto’s tongue. He smears his wet head over Makoto’s mouth, tapping his bottom lip.

Makoto whimpers, feeling the pressure of the tap in his cock. "Y-yes! Let me suck it, Haru.” Makoto gladly opens his mouth and engulfs Haru, instantly falling into a rhythm of licking the huge orb of cockhead and sucking the iron rod of muscle.

It feels incredible, and Makoto just melts into devouring Haru cock like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted – which it is. Haru tastes of water and a bit of salt from his precum. It’s perfect. Familiar. Delicious.

Haru caresses the sides of Makoto’s face, and Makoto bobs his head in obedience, humming with pleasure. Makoto draws deep breathes through his nose as he swirls his tongue all over Haru’s cock, sucking hard whenever he pulls his tongue back.

Makoto doesn’t care that they’re in a locker room, or that he needs to study, or even that Haru really should be stretching his worn muscles. Makoto just wants to feel Haru’s hard, smooth cock fucking his throat. Wants to feel the pulse of Haru’s veins on the roof of his mouth, and the way Haru’s curved cock sinks down his throat.

Makoto rapidly pulls away, sitting back completely against the lockers. He licks his mouth, tasting thick drool. “Stuff my throat, Haru,” Makoto rasps, staring right at him. “I want to swallow you whole.”

Haru whimpers, and for a moment Makoto fears that he might fall over. Haru rubs Makoto’s cheek. “M-Makoto is such a good boy…”

Makoto unconsciously barks, squirming in place. “A good boy for Haru.”

Haru doesn’t waste another second before leaning forward, placing the head of his cock once again on Makoto’s tongue, sliding it into his wide-open mouth. Makoto grips Haru’s knees to keep him stable. He sighs around Haru’s cock as he takes it in more deeply, his eyes flickering shut.

Makoto’s mouth fills with Haru’s cock, his lips stretching and his throat expanding for the muscle. Makoto deep throats Haru right up to his balls. Haru's cockhead tickles the back of Makoto’s throat, and Makoto’s muscles constrict in reflex.

Haru squeaks at the slight gag, but Makoto’s mouth soon relaxes. He sniffles, blinking away wetness in the corners of his eyes. Makoto appreciates himself purely for the fact that he has a very weak gag reflex – something he learned through his very first blowjob to Haru.

When Makoto has adjusted, Haru lets out a quivering breath, resting his forehead against the lockers. He places his hands flat on the metal as well, peering down at Makoto as though he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Makoto breathes unevenly through his nose. He's leaking into his boxers, precum pooling so heavily that it's soaking through the cotton. Just from Haru’s words and his pleasure, Makoto feels like his cock is getting worked, too.

Makoto moans, his eyes closing as Haru begin thrusting in and out of mouth, stuffing Makoto’s throat with every push in. Haru’s cock tastes so good and feels so fucking alive in Makoto’s mouth. It speaks to him. Tells Makoto how badly it wants to feed him cum.

Makoto listens with complete loyalty.He suctions his mouth on each stroke out and relaxes with each push in. Makoto can feel Haru’s legs shaking, and after a few pumps, Haru begins releasing long, fairly loud moans. The sounds of his pleasure, and the mushy noises of the deep throat quickly fill up the locker room.

Makoto opens his eyes to find Haru’s unblinking gaze; he seems euphoric in the vision of his cock being eaten whole, and heat pours from his body. Haru looks so beautiful, but Makoto knows that he can do even more for Haru.

Makoto stares at Haru, gurgling through his drool and squeezing his lips tighter around Haru’s cock. He hopes that it’s enough to translate his thoughts, and it seems to be because Haru slowly blinks, nodding.

Haru then claws at the lockers and begins shoving his cock down Makoto’s throat, fucking it fast and hard. Makoto gasps, and his stomach recoils every time Haru roughly thrusts into his mouth, making his lips sting and his throat feel so raw.

Haru groans, his sounds growing louder and harsher. Makoto does his best to keep his jaw slack as Haru fucks him – exactly as Makoto knows Haru really wants to do it.

Makoto’s head bangs against the lockers with each swallow of Haru’s rock-hard fuckpole. The sound is rowdy, and the bang hurts every time, but it’s not enough to dissuade Makoto. He’s too caught up – off in another galaxy – as Haru face-fucks him. Makoto is happy to stay like this for as long as Haru needs him.

“Oh, f- _fuck_!” Haru pants. He immediately pulls his cock out of Makoto’s mouth. “S-someone’s coming!” he whispers in a rush, backing up from Makoto.

Makoto opens his eyes, feeling confused until he sees Haru and remembers who he is – where they are. Haru’s jammers are still pulled down, and his eyes are wide. Makoto begins to speak to tell Haru that no one is coming, but he clamps his mouth shut as he hears footsteps and someone belching.

Haru’s eyes flash with a glare as if he instantly recognizes the person. Makoto panics. He should have figured that it was all too good to be true.

Both Makoto and Haru are frozen as they listen to someone open a locker and obnoxious music begins playing. Makoto looks to Haru who is still staring off with his jammers down as if he doesn’t quite believe it – Makoto certainly doesn’t either.

Makoto attention falls to Haru’s cock that’s screaming at him now. Literally crying as precum weeps from the head. Makoto can still taste it, feeling it throbbing in his mouth.

Makoto doesn’t want to stop. He only has one purpose right now – no matter what. He suddenly makes up his mind. There isn’t an exact reason why they have to stop. They’re in the very back of the locker room; there’s music playing, and it wouldn’t be that hard to fix themselves if anyone started walking back to where they are.

Makoto reaches out, taking Haru’s hand. Haru jumps but lets himself be pulled over back in front of Makoto. “Tap my head if that person comes back here,” Makoto quietly says.

Haru quietly gasps, looking even more startled. Makoto bites his lip. He just wants to make Haru feel good, but they’ve never gotten off with a _sort of_ audience before. Makoto doesn’t want to offend Haru, and that need is greater than making him cum.

Haru rapidly blinks twice, looking off toward the noise. He strokes himself to keep the tension up, and Makoto does everything he can to not throw himself at Haru’s cock. After a few moments, Haru finally looks at Makoto. Makoto tries to say with his eyes that he doesn’t want to stop. That nothing matters but Haru.

“You’re okay?” Haru whispers.

Makoto can’t help but to smile, in spite of everything. He feels a rush of adoration flow through him as he is reminded for the billionth time why Nanase Haruka is the love of his life. There’s no possible way that Makoto could ever belong to anyone else.

Makoto rubs Haru’s stomach in reassurance. “I’m okay,” he whispers. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Haru, but I will make you cum.”

Haru whimpers faintly, another tremor rocking his body. Haru takes one more glance toward the noise then looks firmly at Makoto. "Just hold it in your mouth until I’m all the way in, okay?”

Makoto blinks as his answer, and Haru curves a hand behind Makoto’s head as a cushion while glides his cock back into Makoto’s mouth, down his throat. Makoto quietly fights through the readjustment, and Haru stuffs his free hand into his mouth to stifle a moan. Haru rests his forehead against the lockers, his chest and stomach heaving.

Makoto has to tightly shut his eyes and ball his fists to keep from whining at how sexy Haru looks like this. How even fucking _harder_ Haru’s cock feels down his throat. Makoto’s own cock feels so full, and it’s throbbing now.

The annoying music blares behind them. Makoto can hear the person rustling in their bag and messing around with a locker, but it’s the softer, more intimate noises that are piercing Makoto’s ears. Every breath Haru takes and every lift of his feet off the ground floats in Makoto’s ear, igniting him.

Makoto opens his eyes to check on Haru. Haru’s body is still, but his breath comes out in shaky gasps. His face has an expression of absolute bliss as he stares down at Makoto, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Any moment now someone could walk back and see Makoto on his knees with a mouth full of cock, but he honestly doesn’t care. The heightened sense of danger only makes Makoto feel hotter, crazier in his mission to please Haru.

Haru lets out soft sighs and weak pants as he eventually begins gently humping Makoto’s face. Makoto stays limp and keeps his mouth relaxed as he sucks, suctioning around Haru’s cock. Makoto brings a hand up and squeezes Haru’s balls, making Haru jump.

Haru trembles and flinches, gripping Makoto’s hair and thrusting deeper. Makoto feels himself shaking as well. There’s someone only a few rows up from where they are, and the person has no idea of what they’re doing. Of the amazing throat fucking that is taking place.

Haru begins to faintly whine, grinding right against Makoto’s lips. Drool and precum mix, drizzling out of Makoto’s mouth and down his chin. Makoto tries to swallow as quietly as he can, but his throat is so clogged that sloppy, soggy sounds are unavoidable.

The more Haru rides his mouth, the more Makoto’s body flares with pleasure. Haru’s labored breaths and delicate noises fill Makoto with tides of such heightened awareness that Makoto can feel every warm puff of air out of Haru on his scalp.

The music finally stops. Both Makoto and Haru freeze again as they listen for what happens next. Makoto’s heart hammers inside his chest as he hears a locker close. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, and the spike of fear compels Makoto to suction hard around Haru’s cock, sucking on it like a tasty, dripping popsicle.

Haru once again jams his palm into his mouth, softly squeaking. He tugs on Makoto’s hair but doesn’t tell him to stop. Makoto keeps sucking, watching Haru as the footsteps trail out of the room.

Only when they can’t hear the footsteps anymore does Haru withdraw himself from Makoto. Makoto gasps, breathing desperately as he takes in fresh air through his sloppy mouth. His lips are cracked, tingly, and his throat is horribly scratchy.

Haru runs a hand through his hair. He’s badly shaking, and his body is glistening more than it did when Makoto first arrived. Makoto doesn’t know what to say. He can’t tell Haru how incredible what just happened was. How he’ll probably jerk himself off to the memory every morning for the next several months.

Makoto doesn’t believe he needs the words, however, by the way Haru is gazing at him, so brokenly. “I’m…really close,” Haru wheezes.

Makoto nods, somehow feeling close, too. “Come here.”

Haru moans, immediately pushing himself past Makoto’s lips and down his throat. Haru presses his hands to the lockers for support and rocks into Makoto’s face, making Makoto’s head hit the metal.

Makoto sighs and closes his eyes, settling into a steady, hypnotic state as Haru thrusts hard, his balls slapping Makoto’s chin and his groin smashing into Makoto’s nose.

Haru’s hands are suddenly on the sides of Makoto’s face. Haru holds Makoto’s head and purely fucks his throat as if Makoto is no more than a hot, wet mouth on a stick. Even though his reflex is weak, Makoto can’t help but to gag as his throat is beat up by hard cock. Makoto’s head is pounding now, and his throat feels like it’s going to burst.

“ _Makoto_ ,” Haru wheezes.

Makoto attempts to sit straighter, breathing as best he can through his nostrils. He’s on fire and can barely focus. He needs Haru to cum. Makoto _has_ to swallow him and give relief to Haru’s cock.

Haru gives a deep thrust, and Makoto slurps in the whole of Haru’s cock. Makoto sucks it so hard that his cheeks invert, which makes a loud and wet squelching noise. Haru cries out at the force and bucks his hips, causing the metal to clatter against the back of Makoto’s head.

Haru suddenly unleashes a choked, guttural moan as his body goes into convulsions, and his cock erupts. Makoto soon feels an extremely warm, strong shot of cum squirt into the back of his throat. His stomach flinches in reflex. The first few shots are so powerful that Makoto can actually feel the long, hard gushes of cum as they splash into his mouth.

Haru squeaks through his orgasm; his cries of ecstasy bursting from his lungs with each powerful spasm that racks his body. He shudders and bucks as shot after powerful shot of cum blasts from his jerking cock and into Makoto’s mouth, expanding his cheeks.

Haru’s cum tastes like perfect manhood. Tastes like Makoto’s life source. Makoto suddenly whimpers, and an abrupt burst of pleasure rushes through his body. Makoto frantically breathes through his nose as his heart races, unconsciously sinking his teeth into Haru’s cock, but Haru is too far-gone to notice.

Haru begins moving less and less, slipping into weak humps until he’s drained. Makoto opens his eyes for the first time since Haru came. Haru is peering down at him, an expression of complete depletion on his flushed face.

Makoto keeps his eyes on Haru as he continues to suck him until Haru’s cock begins to lose its hardness. Haru moans as he slowly begins backing away, extracting his cock from Makoto’s throat. Makoto strongly slurps as the muscle is removed. His mouth is bloated with Haru’s cum, and Makoto does his best not to lose any of the huge deposit.

Haru wheezes as he backs up so carelessly that his legs hit the bench, causing him to fall back on to it. “S-swallow it, Makoto,” Haru rasps when he’s properly sitting, acting as though he hadn’t nearly fallen to the floor.

Makoto slowly nods, cupping a hand under his mouth. It takes three deep, loud swallows to ingest it all, but Makoto’s mouth is still coated in cum. It feels so good – tastes even better. Makoto runs his tongue around the inside of his mouth so he can savor the hearty, wonderful flavor.

"Clean me up, Makoto," Haru whispers, after Makoto’s mouth is empty.

Makoto immediately crawls over to Haru in a daze. He cleans Haru’s softening cock and balls with a lavish tongue bath. Haru hisses and jerks, and Makoto tries not to use his mouth too hard on Haru’s spent parts.

Haru’s cock is sticky with a sheen of cum, and Makoto savors the taste as he licks it away. Makoto then laps up Haru’s balls, and Haru pets Makoto’s head. “Like that, with your tongue,” Haru sweetly encourages. “You know how to clean me.”

Makoto sighs and moans as he finishes bathing Haru with his mouth. Makoto feels spent himself, on top of everything else, and even a little sticky. Makoto sits back when he’s finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Now that Makoto has completed his objective, he’s caught between who he was for the moment and who he’s supposed to be when he’s not a slave to Haru’s body.

Haru hugs himself around the waist, exhaling deeply. He looks satisfied, maybe even a little sleepy. Haru opens his mouth, but a burst of laughter and feet interrupts him.

Haru hurriedly pulls up his jammers as the rest of the swim team come into the locker room. Makoto weakly stands, still attempting to find his breath _and_ himself. He wobbles over the bench, sitting as well. The entirely of his head, mouth, and throat throb with an aching beat, and Makoto really does feel sticky now.

Makoto becomes even more distracted as he notices more of the noise that floods the room. The room that was only for them a few moments ago.

“Makoto?”

“Huh?” Makoto lifts his head to Haru.

Haru softly grins, touching Makoto’s leg. “I said I’ll be right back. I need to make an appearance and tell them that you’re back here so they’ll leave me alone.”

Makoto nods. Hearing Haru’s regular voice helps bring him back to sanity. “That…seems harsh,” Makoto says.

Haru shrugs. “It’s fine.” He stands up, shuddering. “Mm, Makoto. My legs won’t stop shaking.”

“What should I do?” Makoto ask, clearing his throat. Every word strings as it leaves his throat.

“Just stay here,” Haru says. He rubs his thumb over Makoto’s mouth before joining the noise at the front of the locker room.

As soon as Haru is out of sight, Makoto digs his hand down the front of his jeans and groans, feeling horrified. Makoto panics again, but Haru turns the corner and is back at his side before Makoto can find a solution to his… _problem_.

“Practice is over,” Haru says, brightly. “We can continue this.”

“Continue?” Makoto asks, wishing that he could be as excited as Haru.

“My last class is in about half an hour, but we can go somewhere real quick,” Haru suggest. “I need to thank you for.” He pauses for a moment. “Well, for probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Haru, I don’t think I-”

“ - it’ll be fine,” Haru assures. “I can just suck you off. I really want to.”

Makoto blushes for more reasons than one. He has to look away from Haru as he shakes his head. “N-no, that’s okay.”

“But I-”

“ – _Haru_ ,” Makoto says, forcefully.

Haru shuts up, automatically tensing. “Is something wrong?” he asks. “Are you…do you feel bad about-”

“ – no. _No_ ,” Makoto rushes out. He opens and closes his mouth several times, but he realizes that he has nothing. Makoto lets out a long sigh, knowing that he has to be honest. “It’s not you, and I don’t feel bad. Not at all.”

Makoto sighs again, rubbing his sore temples. He wants to look away, but Haru’s deep blue eyes are searching him and won’t let him go. “There’s honestly nothing for you to do, Haru,” Makoto says, hunching over. “I. It already happened.”

Haru lifts an eyebrow, shrugging. “What already happened?”

Before Makoto can talk himself out of it, he looks around and then hastily unzips his jeans. Makoto lifts himself, pulling down his jeans and underwear a bit, showing Haru exactly what happened.

Haru’s eyes widen as he looks at Makoto’s clammy cock and the white, sticky mess in his underwear. “You…you came?”

Makoto groans, feeling mortified. “I’m so sorry, Haru. I-I didn’t mean to. It just happened, and I couldn’t help myself. You’re so…” Makoto shakes his head, deciding to be even more honest. “Just you talking to me like that feels so good. It makes me cum, hearing you…making _you_ feel good. That’s more than enough for me.”

Haru blinks twice in quick succession, saying nothing. Makoto just wants to crawl into a locker and hide. After such an amazing performance, Makoto knows that his prematurity has completely ruined the mood.

Makoto opens his mouth to apologize more, but Haru swiftly gets on his knees in front of Makoto and licks at his sticky cock. Makoto gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth as Haru sucks the cum off his cock and boxers, cleaning him up as best as he can, just as Makoto had done for him.

Haru pulls away, almost as quickly as he started, and sits back next to Makoto on the bench. He licks his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. “Never apologize,” Haru says, seriously. “Makoto is perfect.”

Makoto cringes at Haru’s compliment, and he has no idea how his boyfriend can say such a thing about him – especially right now. “You don’t mind?” Makoto asks.

“No,” Haru says, simply. “I don’t mind at all. It’s good. It’s really good, Makoto.” He touches Makoto’s face, and Makoto presses his cheek into Haru’s palm, finally regaining his peace.

“We can continue this after your class, if you’ll still want to,” Makoto says, pulling his clothes back up and fixing himself.

“Of course I’ll want to,” Haru mumbles, knocking his shoulder against Makoto’s. “You made me feel so good. I want you to feel it, too.”

“You always make me feel good, Haru,” Makoto says, kissing Haru’s forehead. Haru smiles and looks so beautiful doing it.

Another loud rupture of laughter comes from the swim team, and it burst the bubble that Makoto and Haru are in. They are officially no longer alone.

Haru glares toward the lockers as Makoto reluctantly stands. “I should get home,” Makoto says, picking up Haru’s jeans that were long forgotten.

Haru takes them, tugging on Makoto’s finger. “Are you still going to study?”

Makoto leans back against the lockers, thinking about it. “No. I think I’ll take a nap until you get back. Just jump in the bed and have me.”

Haru smiles. “Good boy, Makoto.”

“I am to please,” Makoto teases, bending down to kiss the top of Haru’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Haru says. “And your mouth.” Makoto giggles, biting his lip as he gives Haru one last look before walking away.

Makoto passes the rows of lockers, nodding to Haru’s teammates with a grin as he exists the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> haha...haha...I hope everyone enjoyed!  
> *whistles and walks away*


End file.
